5-2-4
by twentae
Summary: [FICLET] 5-2-4, Hidup ini dipenuhi garis-garis rumit yang tak berujung, 5-2-4, Begitu membingungkan, membuat kita bertanya-tanya mengapa kita hidup, 5-2-4, Terkadang hidup akan membuatmu terbang melayang, namun tak jarang ia mencekikmu hingga kau kehabisan oksigen, 5-2-4, Maze hidup akan terus berlanjut, terus berputar, berputar…. 5-2-4, Tidak ada angka 13. / Friendship!XiuSoo.


**Title : 5-2-4**

**Genre : Mystery (entahlah, gak gitu yakin)**

**Rated : K**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Minseok (Xiumin)**

**Length : Ficlet  
**

**Inspired By : Vocaloid - マトリョシカ (_Matryoshka_) **

**Summary : **

_5-2-4, _

_Hidup ini dipenuhi garis-garis rumit yang tak berujung, _

_5-2-4, _

_Begitu membingungkan, membuat kita bertanya-tanya mengapa kita hidup, _

_5-2-4, _

_Merah, biru, hijau… semua warna tergabung dalam satu dunia. Tidakkah itu sedikit aneh? _

_5-2-4, _

_Terkadang hidup akan membuatmu terbang melayang, namun tak jarang ia mencekikmu hingga kau kehabisan oksigen, _

_5-2-4, _

_Maze hidup akan terus berlanjut, terus berputar, berputar…. _

_5-2-4, _

_Tidak ada angka 13._

**_twentae_**

Tak ada melodi, hanya sebuah nada sumbang yang mengusik telinga. Jari-jarinya menari di atas tuts hitam putih, begitu lincah dan anggun, namun tak pernah menghasilkan nada yang masuk akal. Sebagian memanggilnya si Idiot Musik, sebagian lagi memanggilnya Tuan Tidak Masuk Akal, bibirnya bergetar menahan tawa begitu mereka memberinya julukan tidak penting.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau mainkan? Tidak pernahkah kau memikirkan hal itu?" lelaki paruh baya itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "nada yang kau hasilkan tidak mempunyai harmoni, bahkan tak ada melodi. Apa yang kau coba hasilkan dari permainanmu itu?"

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis, "Maaf Pak, tapi setahu saya, musik ada untuk mengekspresikan diri dan dinikmati, bukan dipikirkan." Tubuh kecilnya berdiri, meninggalkan lelaki tua itu dengan mulut ternganga dan sebuah teka-teki silang yang entah akan ia temukan jawabannya atau tidak. Melangkah keluar, ia menemukan sosok mungil dan satu-satunya temannya yang tengah bersandar pada dinding koridor sekolah, senyum tipis kembali menghiasi bibirnya.

"Hai Kyungsoo,"

"Masih bisa mengatakan 'hai' padaku, rupanya. Apa yang kali ini Guru Seni katakan padamu, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa merubah posisinya. Dua tahun menjadi sahabat dekat Minseok tidak kunjung membuat pemuda itu mengerti diri unik sahabatnya. Minseok selalu tersenyum, senyum yang mengandung banyak teka-teki yang tidak bisa Kyungsoo pecahkan. _Obsidian_ kelamnya seakan menarik Kyungsoo ke sebuah _maze_ yang begitu rumit.

Minseok mengangkat bahunya, "Biasa, bukan hal yang penting." Ia mencoba mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo. Kakinya melangkah maju, bola mata Kyungsoo bergerak mengikuti langkah kaki Minseok.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Main piano,"

"Guru Seni akan memarahimu lagi,"

Minseok tertawa, "Kalau begitu biarkan saja."

**_twentae_**

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam dan tujuh.

_Tujuh hari_, Kyungsoo memijat pelan pelipisnya. Tepat seminggu Minseok tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya, meski selalu membolos dan memainkan piano di ruang musik tanpa seizin guru, Minseok jarang atau bahkan bisa dibilang tak pernah absen.

Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak menelusuri ukiran piano klasik berwarna putih yang Minseok gemar mainkan, ia menekan tuts secara berurut, do re mi fa sol….

Alis Kyungsoo mengerut, _Sol?_ Ia menekan tuts sol secara terus menerus, _Aneh, ada yang aneh dengan tuts sol_. Kyungsoo melangkah, membuka bagian atas penutup piano dan menemukan sebuah kertas terselip pada salah satu dawai piano yang menghasilkan nada sol. Kyungsoo mengambil kertas kusam itu, memicingkan matanya, samar-samar ia dapat membaca tulisan tinta hitam yang tertera pada kertas tua itu.

_5._

_Kecil namun menyimpan sejuta rahasia pribadi. Di antara hitam dan putih, dibutuhkan sebuah benda untuk dapat melihat ke dalamnya. _

_Temukan! Temukan!_

Kyungsoo mendecak perlahan ketika matanya segera mengenali tulisan rapih namun terkesan begitu buru-buru milik sahabatnya, Minseok. Keberadaan anak itu saja sudah menjadi sebuah teka-teki dalam hidup Kyungsoo, sekarang, teka-teki terbesar dalam hidupnya memintanya untuk bermain teka-teki? Kyungsoo mendengus pelan. Melipat kertas kusam itu dengan asal, ia memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Perlahan, Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dari ruang musik.

Sembari menggumamkan nada dari lagu favoritnya, Kyungsoo berjalan menelusuri koridor. Matanya menyapu seluruh sudut koridor sekolah yang kini begitu ramai karena bel istirahat baru saja berdering lima menit yang lalu. Iris kecoklatannya dapat menangkap tubuh ramping seorang siswi yang berdiri di hadapan lokernya. Rambutnya yang pendek membuat Kyungsoo dapat melihat semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya, dengan kikikan kecil, ia menutup pintu lokernya dan bergumam 'ah, aku sudah gila' pada dirinya sendiri sebelum melangkah pergi dengan riang.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang siswa dengan baju acak-acakkan datang. Rambutnya yang dicat pirang kotor seakan mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa ia adalah seorang berandalan. Sembari bersiul pelan, ia memutar kunci lokernya dan membukanya. Dengan santai, ia menaruh selembar kertas putih dengan angka '3,4' yang ditulis dengan tinta merah darah. Setelah memastikan lokernya terkunci dengan rapat, berandalan itu melangkah pergi.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya. Loker sekolah yang seharusnya tempat siswa menaruh pakaian atau barang-barang sekolah yang harus ditinggalkan, justru digunakan sebagai tempat penuh rahasia. Ia baru saja bersiap angkat kaki dari tempat itu sebelum tubuhnya menegang sempurna.

Tunggu… rahasia?

_Kecil namun menyimpan sejuta rahasia pribadi._

Kyungsoo berbalik arah, kakinya melangkah mendekati tempat loker.

_Di antara hitam dan putih,_

Benar, abu-abu. Loker sekolah berwarna abu-abu.

_dibutuhkan sebuah benda untuk dapat melihat ke dalamnya._

Tangan Kyungsoo menggenggam erat kunci loker Minseok. Entah sudah direncanakan atau apa, Minseok menyerahkan kunci lokernya pada Kyungsoo dengan alasan ia adalah orang yang mudah melupakan suatu hal. Namun nyatanya, sejak Kyungsoo menjadi pemegang kunci loker Minseok, tidak satu kali pun Kyungsoo mendengar Minseok meminta kunci lokernya kembali untuk menaruh atau mengambil suatu benda.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Kyungsoo membuka loker milik Minseok.

Kosong. Hanya terdapat sebuah benda bercat putih yang segera menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Tangan Kyungsoo terjulur untuk mengambilnya, sebuah patung ukiran angsa yang indah. Jemari Kyungsoo sempat mengagumi tekstur patung itu sesaat sebelum mengambil secarik kertas, tempat patung angsa itu diletakkan.

_2._

_Drip drop drip, begitulah bunyinya ketika hujan turun. Aku dapat melihatnya memantulkan keindahan langit biru. Hati-hati, ia bisa menyeretmu masuk ke dalamnya!_

_Temukan! Temukan!_

Kyungsoo menutup loker Minseok dengan bunyi 'brak!' yang keras. Kakinya berlari kecil menuju tempat yang Minseok maksud dalam teka-tekinya, mengabaikan pekikan guru tentang ini masih jam sekolah. Memang tidak begitu jelas ketika kau membaca petunjuknya, namun patung angsa di genggamannya sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyungsoo. Ia tahu benar, tempat yang Minseok maksud adalah tempat favoritnya di dunia ini.

Danau di dekat sekolah.

Napas Kyungsoo tersenggal-senggal begitu kakinya mengadakan kontak fisik dengan rerumputan hijau yang menambah kesan indah untuk danau kecil ini. Minseok bilang ia seringkali melihat angsa-angsa dengan bulu seputih salju yang begitu cantik, berenang dengan anggun di tenah danau yang tenang. Air danau itu begitu jernih, membuat pantulan langit biru tampak jelas pada airnya.

Mata Kyungsoo menelusuri tiap jengkal danau itu, namun nihil. Dirinya tak menemukan apapun, dan Minseok juga tidak memberi tahu lebih lanjut mengenai tempat yang ia maksud. Kakinya melangkah secara asal, angin sepoi-sepoi membuat matanya memberat. Kyungsoo menguap, memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu pohon dan tertidur sebentar, setelah itu ia akan kembali memecahkan teka-teki Minseok.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada batang pohon, matanya menatap sayu ke sekeliling danau dan ia mengerang pelan ketika dirinya masih tak menemukan apapun. Ia mendongak, hendak berpikir dan memejamkan matanya sebelum irisnya menangkap sebuah benda bening. Kyungsoo segera berdiri, mengamati benda itu lebih saksama.

Botol. Sebuah botol bening yang digantung di dahan pohon, di dalamnya terdapat gulungan kertas kusam. Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, tidak bisa. Ia kemudian berjinjit, sedikit lagi. Dan ketika ia melompat dan memukul botol itu keras-keras, tali yang menggantung botol itu putus dan gravitasi menariknya jatuh. Permukaan danau yang tidak datar membuat botol itu menggelinding ke tempat yang lebih rendah, yaitu danau. Mata Kyungsoo membulat panik, ia segera berlari dan mengambil botol itu, ia mendesah lega begitu berhasil mendapatkannya.

Jemarinya bergerak membuka kertas kusam itu.

_4._

… _tidak ada teka-teki di sini. Kau sudah memecahkan semuanya. Sekarang akan kuberitahu permintaanku secara langsung: aku mengubur karyaku di sini, tepat di bawah pohon ini. Bisakah kau menemukannya? Aku berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya._

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kyungsoo kembali melangkah menuju pohon rindang itu. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, menampakkan wajah berpikir Kyungsoo yang selalu Minseok anggap menggemaskan. Lama berpikir, ia tak kunjung menemukan alat untuk menggali, sampai sosok tua seorang buruh yang tengah memikul cangkulnya sembari berjalan dengan tubuh bermandikan peluh menangkap perhatian Kyungsoo.

"Permisi, um… bolehkah saya meminjam cangkul anda, Tuan?" pinta Kyungsoo. Buruh itu mendongak, ia tersenyum lelah sebentar sebelum memberikan cangkul miliknya pada Kyungsoo, "Ambilah." Ucapnya dan Kyungsoo mengangguk sembari mengucapkan 'terima kasih'.

Kyungsoo menggerutu pelan, ia akan menceramahi Minseok habis-habisan karena membuatnya serepot ini. Ketika ujung cangkulnya mengenai sebuah benda padat, Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitas menggalinya dan mengembalikan cangkul itu pada buruh tersebut dan sekali lagi mengucapkan 'terima kasih'. Tatapan mata Kyungsoo beralih pada kotak kayu tua yang masih sedikit tertutupi tanah di sana. Ia meraih kotak itu, sedikit membersihkan tanah yang mengotori kotak kayu tua itu dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Tangannya bergerak membuka penutup kotak kayu tersebut, menimbulkan bunyi 'kriet' yang menandakan bahwa kotak itu sudah terlalu tua.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya menemukan kertas kusam, namun kali ini, ada dua lembar. Kyungsoo segera mengambil lembaran kertas yang berada paling atas. Di sana tertulis angka '5-2-4' bercetak tebal yang segera menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Di bawahnya hanya terdapat not-not balok piano. Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, melihat sekilas saja ia tahu, not-not balok itu dibuat secara asal, benar-benar tidak ada harmoni yang tercipta jika kau mencoba untuk memainkannya pada piano.

Kyungsoo menarik lembaran kertas kedua.

_5-2-4,_

_Hidup ini dipenuhi garis-garis rumit yang tak berujung,_

_5-2-4,_

_Begitu membingungkan, membuat kita bertanya-tanya mengapa kita hidup,_

_5-2-4,_

_Merah, biru, hijau… semua warna tergabung dalam satu dunia. Tidakkah itu sedikit aneh?_

_5-2-4,_

_Terkadang hidup akan membuatmu terbang melayang, namun tak jarang ia mencekikmu hingga kau kehabisan oksigen,_

_5-2-4,_

Maze _hidup akan terus berlanjut, terus berputar, berputar…._

_5-2-4,_

_Tidak ada angka 13._

Kyungsoo benar-benar kehabisan ide untuk teka-teki yang satu ini. Dasar, Minseok bilang akan menjelaskan semuanya, namun kertas yang ia tinggalkan hanya berisi rangkaian kata tidak masuk akal, sama seperti nada yang ia hasilkan dari permainan pianonya, sama seperti….

… hidup.

Getaran ponsel Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunannya, Kyungsoo segera mengangkatnya ketika melihat kata '_Eomma_' tertera pada layar ponselnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"… _Kyungsoo_-ah?" suara serak milik ibunya membuat dahi Kyungsoo mengerut sempurna.

"Ya, _Eomma_?"

"_Minseok… Kyungsoo, Minseok… hiks,"_

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna ketika nama Minseok disebut, "Minseok, Minseok-_hyung_ kenapa, _Eomma_?" dan ketika pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, tangis ibu Kyungsoo pecah.

"_Ibunya bilang Minseok lelah dan ingin tidur sejenak. Badannya panas sejak pagi namun ia terus mengatakan 'dingin'. Dan ketika ia tidur… ia, ia tidak bisa kembali membuka matanya, Kyungsoo… hiks, detak jantungnya berhenti begitu saja..."_

Genggaman Kyungsoo melemah dan ponselnya jatuh begitu saja. Kyungsoo mengabaikan ponselnya yang kemungkinan rusak atau mungkin layarnya retak. Tidak, ia tidak bisa memikirkan ponselnya ketika ibunya baru saja berkata bahwa Minseok… meninggalkannya. Selamanya.

_5-2-4,_

_Tidak ada angka 13._

_Dibaca sebagai 'no imi' dalam bahasa jepang yang berarti…._

… _tidak ada makna._

**-END-**

**Doo whoop. **

**Maafkan diriku yang justru nge-_post Ficlet _gaje. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit galau akhir-akhir ini… (iya, twentae juga bisa galau gais) padahal SHINee kambek dan aku bener-bener seneng—OMAIGAWD TAEMIN MAIN BUKA-BUKAAN GAIS PADAHAL DIA KEREMPENG AAAAKS— **

**_Skip_. **

**Aku juga mau berterima kasih sama Hachi-_sensei_ yang sudah menuliskan lirik untuk _Matryoshka_. Lirik-lirik dari Hachi-_sensei_ selalu aneh dan kesannya dalem, tapi aku belum nemuin orang yang dapat menjelaskan arti lagu itu. Tapi udah ada yang menemukan arti dari '5-2-4' dan aku langsung terpana sama artinya. **

**5-2-4, seperti yang kalian sadari di sana tidak ada angka 1 dan 3, 1 dan 3 kalau digabung jadi 13 dan 'tidak ada angka 13' dibaca 'no imi' yang artinya sama dengan 'tidak ada makna'. Kalau gak salah sih gini artinya. **

**Betewe '_Fanfiction_'nya baru aku tulis setengah jalan… #krik. Kalau bisa besok di-_post_ deh, aku bakal usaha _post_ FF sebanyak yang aku bisa dulu sebelum UTS-ku dimulai tanggal 20 atau 21.**


End file.
